


Bookworms and Body Shots

by MarshmallowYatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Body Shots, Drinking Games, Marauders' Era, Multi, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowYatt/pseuds/MarshmallowYatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders and Hermione play "Never Have I Ever". Sirius/Hermione/Remus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookworms and Body Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fanfic is a birthday present for my friend Radella Hardwick, who’s an awesome writer :)  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter.

"Is this really necessary?" Remus groaned. Sirius nodded fervently. 

"Hermione joined our house a month ago today, Moony! We have to celebrate!" 

Well, actually I will have joined Gryffindor about thirteen years in the future, but the boys weren't to know that. 

"I'm sure she has better things to do than play that stupid game you saw on Muggle Veletision this summer, Padfoot", Remus tried to reason with Sirius, but he was already giving him his best puppy eyes. 

"Fine!" I exclaimed, inadvertently intercepting his irresistible gaze. "We'll play! Prongs, Lily, will you be joining us?" 

Lily rolled her eyes but sat down across from Sirius, James sprawling herself on the floor, his head against her legs. 

"Alright, does everybody know the rules?" Sirius asked and grinned when everyone nodded. "I'll go first! Never have I ever... had sex in someone else's bed!" 

Lily and James both drunk. Sirius' and Remus' eyes widened when they saw me downing a shot too. 

"Well, now that's interesting," Padfoot purred into my ear. "Care to share?"

I blushed and shook my head. "My turn!" I exclaimed, changing the subject. "Never have I ever... knowingly snogged an Animagus!"

Remus and Lily both downed a shot. No surprise there, I thought, suppressing a smile. James' jaw, however, dropped. 

"MOONY?!"

"Pay up, Jamie," Lily said sweetly, kissing his cheek. He pouted but handed her a galleon, still staring at Moony and Padfoot. 

"I'm next!", he proclaimed. "Never have I ever... had sex in the shower!" 

I downed a shot, together with Moony and Padfoot, who high-fived each other. 

"Sure you don't want to tell us anything, little bookworm?" Sirius moved closer, his arm on the back of my chair, his breath tickling my cheek. I swatted him playfully. 

"Only if you will, Padfoot," I whispered playfully. 

"Maybe later, love," his lips barely brushed my cheek, and I was already shivering. "I believe it's Moony's turn now."

"Hmm... Never have I ever... fancied a teacher."

I downed a shot before I could stop myself. Pretty sure my red face matched Moony's at that point. 

"Got a thing for authority figures do you?" Sirius teased, tugging at my curls. I giggled. 

"If I did, that would be... very, very bad news for you, Padfoot," I whispered, tracing a seam on his pants with my finger, watching him stiffen under my touch. 

"My turn!" Lily's voice interrupted my train of very impure thoughts. "Never have I ever... done a body shot!" 

"What's that?" Remus asked as me and Sirius downed our drinks. Lily giggled. 

"I'll let Hermione explain that one. Jamie, let's go to bed." I glared at her retreating form. 

"What do you say, love? Care to give our friend a demonstration?" Sirius was practically sitting in my lap right then. Not that I was complaining. 

"Eh, what the hell," I shrugged. "Come here, Remus, we'll teach you." The werewolf giggled nervously but sat down on the arm of my chair. 

"Sirius, would you like to do the honours?" I didn't need to ask him twice. 

"This needs to go, sweetheart," he tugged at the hem of my shirt. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Remus' eyes widen. 

"I couldn't agree more," I whispered and unbuttoned my blouse, throwing it aside. Sirius' stormy grey eyes darkened, taking me in. 

"Lie down," he ordered and I complied, closing my eyes. 

"Lift her hips for me, love," I heard him tell Remus and sure enough, I felt Moony's strong, tender hands on my hips. I shivered. Sirius stroked my bare stomach before laying a stripe of salt just above my panty line. I peeked through my eyelashes to see Remus catching on and placing a slice of lime into my mouth. 

"Watch and learn, Moony," Sirius grinned and dragged his tongue over my skin.  _Oh My Hippogriff._  I would've whimpered if not for the slice of lime between my lips. 

"Hmm... Moony, do you feel that our little bookworm likes my mouth on her?" Sirius spoke against my skin. Remus chuckled. 

"I don't blame her at all, Padfoot." 

Sirius growled. "You're so next, Remus John Lupin."  _Oh please be serious! Pun intended._  He downed his shot of tequila and leaned towards my face, placing his mouth over mine and biting down on the piece of citrus. 

"Wow..." Remus whispered. Sirius winked at him, still on top of me. 

"What do you think, Hermione? Do you reckon our Moony can handle us doing shots on him?" 

Judging by Remus' shirt already being half-unbuttoned, he could handle it just fine. 


End file.
